Super Smash Brothers Escapades
by DaRealSoru
Summary: The 5th annual Smash Brothers Tournament is in the works! The participants are staying at Luigi's Mansion for the next several months for it. While there they will have several interesting, humorous, sad, and exciting adventures.


_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Mansion!**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is Nitro321, and this is the revised first chapter of my fan-fiction/series. So, let's get a couple of things out of the way:**

 **#1: This will be updated in my own time. Meaning that it will not have an official date for updates. The next chapter will go up whenever I feel like posting it. (I am working on the next chapter, however).**

 **#2: This takes place after Super Smash Bros 4. So it will have a couple of characters that wasn't in that game, or in past Smash games. Don't worry, the characters that are new are characters people were asking for, and here they are! (There are a couple of characters that I added because I really wanted them. But don't worry, there's no anime characters. Sorry Goku). Oh, and there are some characters who aren't returning simply because I DON'T WANT THEM. XD**

 **#3: This will be a little bit different than my other fan-fictions. Unlike all of my other ones, which have a complicated plot with a villain who wants to take over the world and yada yada yada; this will be similar to the Sonic Boom series (I can't believe I just referenced that!), in the sense that the chapters will all be separate, but will also be connected in the long run. You'll see what I mean as the story progresses.**

 **#4: The revised version is simply an updated version fixing a few holes that were spotted by other people, as well as adding two new characters. The plot wasn't changed at all.**

 **Big thanks to RazzBurry for inspiring me to do this! Don't stop with your awesomeness!**

 **Anyway, that's enough of me rambling. Enjoy the (revised) first chapter of the Super Smash Bros Escapades!**

 **I do not own any of the characters! They are all owned by Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom, and Namco.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the world of Smash. Ever since the brutal defeat of the super-villain Tabuu almost four years ago, the world of Smash had been at peace. In the Battleground stadium, the two brothers, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, were busy with the preparations for a big event. That event, ladies and gentlemen, was the 5th Smash Brothers Tournament, which was to be held in a couple of months. The two brothers had been working tirelessly on preparing for it, spending countless days and nights on it.

But this particular story isn't about Master Hand and Crazy Hand preparing for the tournament. It's about the many men and women who would be participating in the tournament. And to find them, we will have to travel quite a ways away from Battleground Stadium…all the way to Luigi's Mansion, in fact.

Now, it had been quite a while since the horrible adventure with the ghosts and King Boo, so the mansion was ghost-free. It was also very clean, as for the past two weeks Toads had been running back and forth, vigorously cleaning it. Why are we at Luigi's Mansion you ask? The answer is quite simple: This is where the Smash Brothers will be staying during the tournament.

So…where were we? Oh yes. It was a bright and sunny day in the woods were the Mansion was located, quite rare for that area of the world of Smash, which was generally dark and gloomy. However, today was a gorgeous day; with birds singing merrily in the many trees that surrounded the large mansion. The last of the competitors were just walking in through the front door, and on the top of the staircase there was an elderly Toad, who was trying in vain to get everybody's attention.

"Uh…hello?" He called to the crowd of fighters beneath him. "Can I have you attention please? …Anybody?"

Despite Toadsworth, for that was the elderly Toad's name, calling them; nobody could hear him over the noise of all of the fighters talking to each other at once. Toadsworth made a gesture of resignation, and as he did, a man with spiky-blue hair shouted loudly.

"Hey! Everybody quiet down for a bit!"

At the sound of his voice, the other fighters all stopped talking as they turned to Toadsworth, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sir Ike." He said, as he took a piece of paper out of his jacket. "Now, first off: I would like to welcome you to the Mansion. This is where you will all be staying for the next couple of months for the tournament. There are several floors with several rooms here, and you may explore them as much as you wish. However, before you all scatter off, please allow me to inform you as to where you shall all be sleeping, and who you will be sharing rooms with."

When he said that, an angel with black wings and black hair groaned. "Great…" He grumbled. "We have to share rooms? Well, I better not be with 'Mr. Nice Guy'." He glared at Pit, who chuckled sheepishly. On the way to the Mansion the two had had a small argument about how polite they needed to be to the other fighters, and Dark Pit apparently hadn't got over it yet.

Toadsworth loudly cleared his throat, which got the dark angel's attention.

"Here is how the rooms will be shared." The Toad looked down at his piece of paper and began to read. "In the Master Bedroom, there will be Her Highness Princess Peach, along with Princess Zelda, Lady Palutena, and Lady Viridi."

Peach and Zelda smiled brightly at each other as Palutena nodded in agreement. Viridi, however, wasn't too pleased with the thought of sharing a room.

"Greeeaaat…" she said sarcastically. "I get to share a room with Palutena." She shook her head and shrugged. "Oh well, at least it's not Pit that I have to share it with!"

"Hey!" The angel shouted, obviously insulted. "What's wrong with sharing a room with me, and whoever else is in it!?"

"'What's wrong'!?" Viridi retorted. "Have you ever heard yourself snore!? A Specknose couldn't snore louder than you!"

Pit's face glowed a bright red as almost everyone in the room…with the exception of Wolf, Ganondorf, and Meta Knight, laughed. Even Dark Pit and Bowser chuckled a bit.

"Anyway," Toadsworth continued, looking down at his paper. "In the next bedroom we will have Master Mario, Master Sonic, Sir Ike, Sir Pit, and Sir Link."

Thrilled at the thought of sharing a room, Mario and Sonic energetically fist-bumped. "This'll be fun!" Sonic said, flashing his signature grin.

"The next room will consist of Sir Fox, Sir Falco, Lady Impa, Mr. Yoshi, Sir Marth, and Sir Lucas."

Yoshi jumped up and down in excitement as Fox smiled. "Awesome!" He smiled at Falco. "This way, we could train all day, every day." Falco nodded in agreement. However, Impa wasn't too happy at the thought of it.

"Your Majesty," she whispered to Zelda. Are you sure that sleeping in the same room as those girls will be safe?"

Zelda nodded. "Don't worry, Impa." She said reassuringly, putting her hand gently on Impa's arm. "I'll be fine. At least it's not Ganondorf who I have to share a room with."

"If that's what you think…"

"The next room," Toadsworth continued. "Will have the Nana and Popo, Mr. Ash, Sir Robin, and Mr. Game and Watch."

The two Ice Climbers hopped up and down happily as Ash, the Pokémon Trainer, smiled.

"In the next room we'll have…" The elderly Toad stopped for a second, provoking Mario to ask.

"What's up?"

Toadsworth shook his head and continued reading. "The next room will have…Sir Bowser, Sir Ganondorf, Sir Wolf, King Dedede, Sir Dark Pit, and R.O.B."

"Hey, fungus breath!" Bowser roared. "Why don't I have the title of 'King'!? I deserve it more than bird-brain over there!" He jerked his thumb towards King Dedede, who, thankfully, was distracted by a large platter of food that a female Toad had just given him.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it's written on the list." Toadsworth apologized before continuing. "Anyway, the next room will have Sir Luigi, Mr. Toon Link, Sir Kirby, Sir Riki, and Sir Olimar."

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby sang happily as he and Riki danced in joy.

"Riki going to have loads of fun with new friends!" Riki exclaimed as he danced in a circle with Kirby.

"The next room will have Sir Wario, Sir Waluigi, Mrs. Samus Aran, Sir Snake, and Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon grinned as he heard his name, but Wario and Waluigi groaned.

"Aww man, why don't we get to share rooms with a bunch of rich people?" Wario complained, upset that he wouldn't be able to steal from his roommates.

"Yeah," Waluigi agreed. "We're just stuck with a buncha' losers!"

"You wanna say that to my face!?" Captain Falcon threatened, putting his clenched fist under the tall, skinny man's nose. Waluigi wisely decided not to say anything, and backed down.

"The next room," Toadsworth continued, relieved that a fight hadn't broken out. "Will consist of Mr. Bowser Jr., Sir Knuckle Joe, Sir Roy, Mr. Ness, and Sir Pac-Man."

Bowser Jr. and Knuckle Joe grinned as Roy nodded.

"The next room will have Sir Mewtwo, Sir Lucario, Sir Meta Knight, Lady Rosalina, Sir Greninja, and Sir Soren."

Rosalina smiled as Luma began to dance with Kirby and Riki. The three Pokémon nodded in agreement, while Meta Knight and Soren showed no expression on their faces.

"The next room's occupants will be Lady Lucina, Sir Marth, Sir Little Mac, and Sir Shulk."

Lucina and Mac smiled as Shulk nodded his head. "All right." He agreed.

"And lastly," Toadsworth said. "The final room will have Sir Mega Man, Mrs. Jigglypuff, Sir DK, and Mr. Diddy Kong."

The two monkeys pounded their chests with excitement as Mega Man grinned.

"Now," Toadsworth concluded. "Since you will be sharing rooms for the next couple of months, I recommend that you try to get along with them. And now, I will leave you with the Toads, who will show you all to your respective rooms. Thank you once again for coming, and welcome to Luigi's Mansion!" With that, the elderly Toad carefully folded the piece of paper and put it in his jacket, and then walked out of the front door.

"Please come with us." Several Toads wearing fancy uniforms said, motioning to the different lodgers, who followed them to their rooms.

The girls in the Master Bedroom found their room to be very nicely furnished and redecorated, with beds lined neatly up against the wall, and enough dressers for all of them.

"This is a nice room!" Peach exclaimed as she looked at the walls, which had many flowers and hearts painted on it. Zelda and Palutena agreed with her.

"Ugh, you'd THINK that they'd have some better beds, though!" Viridi complained as she bounced on her bed. Palutena didn't say anything, but she disapprovingly shook her head.

Mario and his group found their room to be decorated very similarly to the girls, except that the wallpaper didn't have flowers and hearts on it.

"This is so exciting!" Pit exclaimed as he jumped on his bed. "Aww man," he sighed contentedly as he laid his head on the pillow. "This bed is so soft!"

Mario and Sonic nodded. Despite being life-long rivals, the two were very close friends, and they were looking forward to fighting each other in the tournament. Ike carefully leaned his sword, Ragnell, against the far corner of the wall, and then sat down on his bed.

"Well guys," Sonic said. "Who's ready for some awesome action during this tournament?" Pit and Mario immediately nodded as Link smiled.

The rest of the fighters all reached their rooms, which were very similarly decorated. After spending the rest of the day unpacking and relaxing, the fighters prepared themselves for what was ahead of them in the upcoming months.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! The revised Chapter 1 of the Escapades! :D**

 **So like I had said earlier, there are a few characters who weren't in the official Smash Brother games, such as Soren, Viridi, Riki, and Waluigi. But I lot of people wanted them (and I really wanted Soren), so I decided to put them in.**

 **I think I did a pretty good job with Viridi's personality, lol. She is a lot of fun to do. This is gonna be a fun series! :D**

 **And before any of you say anything: Not only was Luigi's Mansion cleaned and redecorated, it was also enlarged (as you can tell, with all of the people in it!). And to answer any unasked questions: This is from the GameCube version of Luigi's Mansion. I know next-to-nothing about Dark Moon, so this is from the GameCube one.**

 **Please remember to comment (review) if you enjoyed this! And I will see you guys later! Peace out!**


End file.
